Halo: Lost on planet A2
by PoliteMediocrity
Summary: After being stranded on an unknown covenant planet, 4 Marines and Spartan-259 set out to find there way off it, doing what they can to stop the alien threat lying deep inside the planet as they go.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1

Lost

"CATCH!" Shouted a marine, throwing an SMG in the direction of a hidden Spartan, the spartan grabbed the flying gun with ease quickly turning and taking out several Jackal's from a distant sniper tower, a beam from a beam rifle grazed the spartan, he doesn't flinch, he turns to the other Jackals and shoots short bursts of controlled fire in there direction, sending them flying off of the second sniper tower. The marine watches in awe as the spartan takes down more incoming Jackals, he snaps himself out of his state of adoration and grabs an assault rifle resting against the cover near him, he takes out a hidden Jackal before it could get a shot off on him, a misdirected beam is shot from the deceased Jackal in one last spasm.

"How many Jackals' are there!?" the Marine shouts across to the Spartan who is continuing to take out wave after wave with no real effort at all.

"I can not be sure" said the Spartan calmly as he gets a perfect headshot on a running Jackal "That's 57 marine, you'd better stop your chatting and start your firing!"

The marine nods with a small smile on his face, he turns back to the incoming Jackals who are now increasing in numbers, he shoots rapidly in there direction hitting several of them, they collapse on top of eachother.

"Marine get on that hill over there" The spartan points towards a raised area of land "See how many more there are, oh and take this"

The Spartan reaches into a box and pulls out a sniper rifle, he throws it towards the marine, who struggles to catch the mighty weapon, the marine nods in agreement and rushes off towards the hill, keeping his head down along the way.

The Spartan notices a Jackal taking aim on the running marine, he quickly aims and fires, the Jackal's head explodes into a mass of blood and brains and the body falls slowly to the ground. The Marine reaches his position, he goes prone and stares blankly into the distance.

"oh god no" said the marine "WRAITH COMING THIS WAY!"

A Covenant vehicle was proceeding towards the spartans' position, the marine fires his sniper rifle once and takes out the machine gunner on the top of the wraith, he looks back in terror towards the spartan who calmly puts one thumb up.

Suddenly the spartan was running towards the wraith, the marine had to act fast he looks down the scope on his sniper rifle and starts firing, taking out Jackals who are walking by the side of the Wraith, the spartan starts to dodge the Wraith's attacks, the wraith begins to speed up it's firing, nearly catching the spartan with one of the shots.

The Spartan quickly jumps onto the front of the Wraith and rips open the drivers hatch, he grabs a hold of the driver and delivers one swift punch to the Jackals face, breaking it's neck, he throws the limp body out of the wraith and jumps into the vehicle.

The Jackals notice this and become scared, they begin to back away quickly, the spartan turns the Wraith's gun 180 degrees and starts to fire rapidly at the Jackals, the marine watches on in amazement as body parts start to fly in all directions.

"RUN AWAY!" shouts one of the Jackals and the army turn and run as fast as they can, the wraith firing quickly behind them.

And then there was none, the Jackals had retreated, the marine jumped up to his feet and inspected the landscape, the Jackals were definately running alright, he could hardly see the remainder of them. The Spartan jumped out of the Wraith, he casually began to stroll towards the marine, they had just won a huge battle.

"For a marine, you didn't do too badly" the Spartan said as he began to get closer to the marine "I'm Spartan 259, or Doug is what you should call me."

"Peterson" the marine said grabbing the Spartan's hand in a manly handshake "Eddie Peterson. Um, Doug ... where are we?"

"I do not know, wherever we are, it's occupied by a great number of covenant" the Spartan answers with confusion.

"When the aircraft crashed closeby, there was 4 others in my squad, perhaps we should start by finding them, then we can work from there?" the marine said with much more confusion than the Spartan.

The Spartan nods, he discards an empty cartridge from his SMG and replaces it quickly.

"Well Eddie, let's find your squad" the Spartan said putting the SMG in it's holster "We'll start by following the fleeing Jackals, hurry."


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Developement

Chapter 2

An Interesting Developement

Soon enough Doug and Eddie were lost amongst woodland, the Jackals were long gone disappearing into the vast amount of trees and hills.

"I don't mean to alarm you Eddie" whispers Doug "But I think we are lost."

Eddie doesn't answer he is too wrapped up in preventing any ambush from happening to pay any attention to the Spartan.

Suddenly a beam shoots through the trees nearly hitting Eddie in the head, Doug had managed to drag his marine companion out of the way, they both start to run as fast as possible, through dense woodland, they could hear running footsteps behind them and the sound of beam rifles being fired, Eddie did not want to look back to see what was going on, Doug on the other hand slowly took a grenade from his pocket, took out the pin and dropped the grenade to the ground.

"Pick up the pace Marine!" Doug shouts as they both speed up, a huge explosion is heard from behind them, a long with screams from several Jackal's, but that didn't stop the sound of footsteps.

Suddenly there was no more woodland, they had run out onto a huge field, with a building in the middle of it.

"Doug! that ... that's a UNSC base!" Eddie exclaims.

"It looks deserted" said Doug "But hopefully there is some equipment there that we could use"

Doug had finished speaking when a shot from a beam rifle shot and hit him on the arm, this time he flinched.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Doug shouted.

Doug quickly turned and took out his SMG, before he could fire though, the sound of a moving vehicle was heard, suddenly a warthog sped through the middle of Eddie and Doug parking in front of them giving them cover. The marine on the turret starting to fire at the incoming Jackals, blood stained the field and Jackals' dead bodies started to gather outside the woodland area.

"WOOOO! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD ALL DAY!" shouted the one marine on the turret, the driver of the warthog quickly jumped out of the vehicle and walked towards Eddie and Doug!

"Hey Peterson! you're alive! and Spartan 259!" the marine said "this abandoned UNSC base has provided us with cover for the last few hours stranded on this planet"

"Simon, do you know where we are?" Eddie said trying to disregard the loudmouth on the turret.

"Well, it's obviously a former UNSC held planet, long taken over by covenant forces, perhaps once used as a training planet for UNSC troops, seeing as it's one of the few human inhabitable planets in this galaxy." Simon said looking around.

Doug was trying to get a few kills off firing his SMG towards the woodland area, but there was no more movement, the turret stopped shooting and the marine jumped from his seat.

"OH YEAH! I AM THE MASTER!" the marine said "Peterson! you son of a bitch, you're alive?"

"Gordon! still kicking ass even in this bullshit?" Eddie laughed hitting Gordon on the arm.

"HEY MAN! IT'S MY JOB!" Gordon said delivering a hit in return, Eddie grabbed his arm in pain.

Gordon and Simon were both dark skinned, half brothers and best friends, although it was a huge clash of personalities, they were the perfect pair when in a combat situation.

"The base has supplies, weapons, ammo, even warthogs ... I haven't heard from sarge or Davids yet" Simon said looking at Doug.

"There will be another wave of covenant coming through here, they know our whereabouts" Doug said interrupting Gordon and Eddie's friendly banter "We need to be ready for whatever they have to throw at us, if we can hold the base for long enough, maybe the Sergeant will find us and then we can think about leaving this place"


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

Chapter 3

Protection

"OH YEAH! CHECK THIS SHIT OUT!" Gordon placed a rocket launcher onto the desk in front of Simon.

The base was small, but big enough to house the equipment needed to take on a covenant army, Doug and Eddie were in the garage, checking out the condition of the warthogs, two were out of gas, but the other two were fine and there was plenty of ammo for the mounted turrets.

"Eddie, we're gonna have to maneuver these two warthogs to the courtyard, this will serve as great firepower to push them back if they get too close." Doug said whilst jumping into the front seat of one of the warthogs.

Eddie nods and climbs into the opposite warthog, the garage door begins to open and both warthogs speed out onto the courtyard, Eddie does a handbrake turn and parks in front of the front door to the barracks, Doug parks his closer to the front gate, Gordon bursts through the barracks door to be met by Eddie's warthog, he nearly walks right into it.

"WOAH! Ed, we've got enough firepower in this place to destroy any covenant base." Gordon said taking out the shotgun he called 'dibs' on and scribbled his name on the side for good measure.

"We need to hurry and suit up, it can't be long now until the covenant return here seeking answers." Eddie said signalling Doug to hurry up and get into the barracks.

Eddie and Doug strolled into the armoury followed closely by Gordon who is still holding his shotgun firmly.

"So what's the plan?" Simon finally blurted out "I'm guessing we need a plan."

"You're right" Doug said looking around calmly "Eddie you take a sniper to the roof, Gordon & I will cover the courtyard and try and stop them from entering the base, Simon take this"

Doug grabs the rocket launcher and throws it to Simon.

"HEY I WANTED THAT!" shouts Gordon angrily.

"Simon, you follow Eddie up to the roof, if any wraith turn up. You be ready?" Doug ignores Gordon's plea for the giant rocket launcher.

Simon nods and grabs the launcher, Eddie loads up a sniper rifle and nods to Doug, they head outside.

"Do you think we can handle this?" Gordon finally quietens down.

"I don't know, but it will be fun finding out" Doug said grabbing a nearby assault rifle and leaving the barracks.

Gordon looks at the shotgun he's still cradelling softly in his arms, he quickly snaps himself out of his state of depression into a state of extreme optimism.

"HELL YEAH!" he said following through the door of the barracks.

"Are you ready Ed?" Simon quickly said setting his rocket launcher on the roof of the barracks "I got a feeling shits going to go down pretty soon and pretty fast."

Eddie didn't answer, he lies on the ground cleaning the lens of the sniper, he peers through it and looks towards Gordon and Doug, they are waiting in the courtyard standing behind one of the warthogs, waiting for the signal that Eddie will be giving once the covenant is spotted.

"Fuck, there's absolutely no sign of them!" Eddie violently stands.

Suddenly he hears an energy sword go off behind him, he turns to see an Elite appear before his very eyes, Simon quickly unsheathes his pistol only to be kicked away by the sword wielding covenant, he takes a swing at Eddie, he jumps away before the energy sword reaches his skin.

"DOUG, THE COVENANT!" Eddie can't finish the signal he gets kicked off the roof by another Elite who suddenly appears right next to him.

"SHIT! SIMON! LOOK OUT!" Gordon shouts at his half brother.

Bang! a gunshot is heard one of the elite's drops his energy sword and falls off the barracks roof, the other Elite stares at his fallen comrade and then back at Simon who quickly retrieves the energy sword from the ground, he unleashes the energy.

"Gordon! we have company!" Doug says grabbing Gordon's arm.

Gordon turns around to the front gate to see a large group of Jackal's running towards them, Gordon grunts incoherently and gets on the back of a warthog turret, he starts to fire rapidly towards the Jackal, who start to back away slowly. Simon signals for the Elite to come get him, the Elite makes a loud inhuman scream and runs at Simon, both swords clash together Simon kicks the Elite away and lunges wildly at him, both swords clash again this time the Elite headbutts Simon, Simon nearly falls to the ground, he grabs his pistol and raises it up, but it's immediately cut in half by the enraged Elite.

"Shit" Simon whispers at himself.

Simon dodges another sword swing by the Elite, he tries a swing of his own but it's met by a very agile dodge by his adversary, Simon shakes his head in disbelief, but he quickly has to dodge an attack by the Elite, he executes a backflip which even made the Elite impressed. Gordon stops firing the turret towards the gate, he points towards the oncoming Jackals.

"WE GOTTA GET CLOSER!" Gordon shouts, Doug gets into the driver seat and starts the engine.

"Hang on tight." Doug says speeding towards the gate "FIRE!"

Gordon unleashes turret fire on the Jackals, blood sprays across the battlefield, a heap of Jackal corpses start to pile up. Doug looks up and sees a shower of plasma grenade, he jumps out of the vehicle and grabs Gordon, Gordon falls off the back of the turret and starts to get dragged away when a huge plasma explosion covers the warthog, Doug and Gordon look back.

"We've got fucking Grunts now!" Gordon takes out his precious shotgun and sighs loudly.

Simon and the Elite start to circle eachother, the Elite throwing the energy sword from hand to hand, Simon makes another signal for the Elite to come get him, the Elite hesitates but inevitably another swing is throw, Simon bends backwards the swing goes over Simon's body, he follows the move off with a swift kick to the Elite's face, knocking him to the ground, Simon quickly sends one swift swing to the Elite cutting off the hand holding the energy sword, the Elite screams in pain, suddenly the energy sword is against his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, you covenant dickfuck" Simon violently whispers.

"If you don't kill me, I will kill you" the Elite finally says, no hint of fear in his voice.

Simon doesn't flinch he swings one final time, cutting off the Elite's head, the head rolls slowly off the roof and onto the body of Eddie who is attempting to get up.

"I'm guessing you won Simon!" Eddie says with a slight smirk.

Simon just looks over the edge and winks at him, Eddie throws the head away and stands to his feet he climbs back onto the roof of the barracks and goes straight back to his sniper rifle. Doug throws a grenade over the front gate, an explosion of blood and Grunt body parts is sent back to him, Gordon wipes the purple goo from his uniform and looks at Doug.

"Let them fucking come" Gordon finally says "We can take these assholes."

Doug sighs and nods, taking out his assault rifle he turns and pushes a button, the gate begins to open slowly, the Jackal's and grunts see there chance running throught the gap in the opening gate, suddenly 7 Jackals are sent backwards by a huge Shotgun shot.

"HELL YEAH BITCHES! JUST BRING IT!" Gordon says sending shot after shot into the horde that is following, suddenly a beam zooms passed his head.

"Get to cover!" Doug shouts pushing Gordon towards the remaining warthog.

Doug starts to shoot his assault rifle towards the crowd of Jackals, a grunt is surrounded by other grunts, they grab some plasma grenades and stick them to the unfortunate grunt, he screams and runs towards the warthog only to be met by a sniper shot, blasting his body back into his squad, they explode into a huge mass of purple blood.

"Eddie, look over there!" Simon says looking at the woodlands.

The trees are slowly falling down, one after one like some sort of giant animal was stomping through them.

"FUCK! WRAAAAITH!" Eddie shouts down to the two in the courtyard "Simon get ready with the rocket launcher!"

Simon nods and grabs the weapon at his feet, he aims towards the trees waiting for a slight bit of blue to show up through the trees. Gordon throws a grenade of his own over the warthog, another huge explosion is heard sending more blood there way.

"I'm going to have to get a better shot Gordon, you stay here I'm going to head over there" Doug says pointing towards an ammo box "I'll use that as cover."

Gordon nods and throws another grenade over the warthog, Doug takes that as a sign to start moving and he rushes towards the ammo box shooting with his assault rifle towards the open gate, he slides to cover and reloads his gun.

"I have a target!" Simon finally shouts "locking on!"

A rocket zooms over Eddie causing him to flinch violently, the rocket flies towards an emerging Wraith but the shields stop the rocket from doing any real damage, Simon stares in awe and horror at the oncoming vehicle, he quickly reloads the rocket launcher and takes aim once more, he holds his breath, the rocket locks on and he fires one more time, Eddie flinches again as the rocket flies towards the wraith, this one hits and penetrates the shield the wraith explodes into a huge ball of flame.

"Target eliminated" Simon holds his arm up in a celebratory manner.

Eddie doesn't listen, he's too busy picking off any Jackals trying to get through the gate, Doug joins in with the firing taking out Jackal after Jackal. Gordon who is still hiding starts to get sick of it and wants some action, he quickly stands and jumps onto the turret of the second warthog, he unleashes fire into the open gate, hitting Jackals and Grunts as they run through the open gate.

"Be careful Gordon!" Doug calls out

"THIS IS WHAT I DO!" Gordon shouts.

Suddenly a beam is sent through the gate, hitting Gordon in the shoulder, he cries out in pain letting go of the turret and falling to the ground hard. Doug leaves his cover and runs towards his fallen comrade.

"NO!" Simon shouts jumping off the roof.

Quickly Eddie adjusts his aim to try and find the shooter, he sees him hidden in the grass, he shoots and a spray of purple blood is sent spurting into the air, he sees another horde of Jackals coming there way.

"GUYS! MORE JACKALS!" Eddie shouts taking out a few of them with one shot.

Doug leaves Gordon with Simon who starts to drag him away back into the garage, Doug sees the oncoming army of Jackals, he sighs and takes position behind the ammo box again.

"This isn't going to end" Doug whispers to himself.

Before the Jackals could get near the open gate a huge plasma strike is heard, Doug looks confused as a Jackal's head flies over the wall.

"DOUG! A WRAITH! IT'S FIRING ON THE JACKALS!" Eddie screams down to Doug.

"What the hell is going on?" Doug whispers as another plasma strike is heard.

Suddenly a wraith blasts through the wall to the base entering into the courtyard at high speed, it stops before it crashes into the warthog, the driver's hatch opens, Eddie & Doug aim at it, a marine jumps out with a huge smile on his face.

"Davids!" Eddie sighs.

"Did you miss me!" Davids says doing a random air guitar routine.

Doug walks over to him, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him high in the air.

"Hey, hey come on dude I'm on your side, what are you doing you spartan freak!?" Davids tries to fight out of it.

"Where did you come from? where did you get this Wraith? What took you so fucking long and where the hell is the sergeant!?" Doug says tightening his grip on Davids' Collar.

"Doug! put him down!" Eddie quickly runs to them and grabs Doug's arm.

Doug hesitates but eventually drops the marine, he pushes passed both of them grunting loudly, Davids has another smile on his face, Eddie quickly grabs a hold of his collar and thrusts him against the wraith.

"The questions still stand private!" Eddie whispers angrily.

" I ... I ... I'll tell you inside" Davids says reluctantly holding his head in pain.

Eddie loosens his grip and drops Davids to the ground, he storms off towards the barracks, Davids follows in close pursuit.


End file.
